


Mai Otome Zwei: Adaptations

by Shanejayell



Category: Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, Group Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Short stories set after the OVAs. Mashiro now has TWO OTOME?!
Relationships: Haruka Armitage/Yukino Chrysant, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom/Yumemiya Arika/Nina Wang, Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Otome Zwei, they all belong to Sunrise and Bandai and I'm only borrowing them for a while. This story also contains YURI so if you don't like that, hit the back button.

Mai Otome Zwei

Adaptations

"What do you mean," Mashiro Windbloom yelped, "Nina Wang has to remain my Otome?!" The light purple haired queen stared at Natsuki Kuga in shock as they stood in a meeting room in Garderobe, nearby a table set up with snacks and their tea.

"You don't want two Otome?" Shizuru Viola noted with some amusement as she drank from her cup of tea. She smirked and added, "Just think of the possibilities."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded her lover gently as the blue-black haired woman turned to Mashiro. "It's a complicated situation," she said.

"What's wrong?" Arika Yumemiya asked curiously, the red haired girl looking on from Mashiro's side. She munched on a cookie then drank some tea while keeping a eye on Natsuki

"You must realize," Natsuki looked like she had a headache as she went around to her desk and sat down, "that a single master contracting with multiple Otome is very rare." She sighed, "As such, Yohko is finding it somewhat more difficult to break Nina's contract with you."

"Oh," Mashiro murmured as sat back in her chair, conceding that point at least. Personally, she had never heard of a leader with two Otome at the same time...

"We have both our own researchers as well as experts from the Black Valley working on the situation," Natsuki added, "we're hopeful to have a solution soon."

"It should be fine," Arika added cheerfully as she looked at Mashiro, "Nina can just stay at the palace with us."

"It's not that simple, Arika," Mashiro shook her head grimly, "too many people remember her as Grand Duke Nagi's Otome. They won't have forgotten the things she did in a year..."

"And we have the same problem here at Garderobe," Natsuki noted, "she was a heavy for Nagi here, too."

"Almost as much as Tomoe was," Shizuru noted mildly.

Without thinking Natsuki snapped the pencil that she was holding as her hand suddenly formed a fist. "Don't mention her name," she growled.

"Guess Natsuki's still a little sensitive about that," Mashiro whispered to Arika softly enough that both older women couldn't hear..

"Guess so," Arika agreed softly. Clearing her throat a bit she asked Natsuki, "How long do you think it'll take...?"

"No idea," Natsuki shook her head, "Doctor Yohko is doing everything she can, but it's all new territory."

"And we can't just send her home with Sergei?" Mashiro asked with a frown.

"Not unless you want to keep the Otome link forever," Shizuru drawled. "And besides, we'd never get any use out of her Gem the Neptune Emerald, either."

"Also true," Natsuki sighed.

"That would be troublesome," Mashiro sighed.

"Uhm, could I make a suggestion?" Arika asked. As everyone looked at her she continued, "Why don't the three of us go away somewhere? And Dr. Yohko can call us using the Gems if she needs us."

"A vacation?" Mashiro sounded both intrigued by the idea and resistant to it too. "There's so much to do..."

"Considering all we've been through lately I think we could all use a vacation," Natsuki encouraged. "Besides, with the Black Valley back nearby, you could always go there."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mai and Mikoto would be glad to have us!" Arika added eagerly.

Noticing that Natsuki and Shizuru seemed interested in the idea too Mashiro realized there might be more than three of them there. 'Oh, why not?' Mashiro thought as she said aloud, "All right, we'll do it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wha-hooo!" Arika yelled as she leapt off a stone spur and dove down into the deep lake, cutting into the water with a loud splash.

Nina Wang watched with some amusement as the black haired woman stood on the rock jutting over the clear blue water. "It seems the valley kept the lake after it was moved back here," she noted.

Mashiro dangled her feet in the water, splashing in the warmth. "Yes," she agreed, "it got yanked along when the forces that brought the Black Valley out to sea stopped operating. I understand Mikoto is even trying to preserve it."

Not far away Natsuki and Shizuru lay stretched out on the sands, tanning happily under the sun. Nearby them Yukino Chrysant and her Otome Haruka Armitage lounged close together, enjoying the sun and catching up.

Nina blushed faintly as she saw Yukino and Haruka edging closer together then looked away. "So," she said shyly, "how many of the others came along?"

"Aoi is off with Chie somewhere," Mashiro mused, "there's Sara, Maya, that perverted Nao and poor Akane and Kazuya."

Nina chuckled softly, "Are they still making Kazuya wear that chastity belt?"

"Appears so," Mashiro actually snickered as she added, "I think Akane is going to explode in frustration soon."

Nina nodded, "I almost feel sorry for her."

'I suppose you would understand,' Mashiro mused as she saw Arika swimming towards them. "Arika, have a good swim?" she called.

Arika's long hair flowed over her back, shimmering wetly as Nina met her warm, kind eyes. 'She's forgiven me everything.' Nina realized in that eerily long moment, 'she's willing to put aside our past and start over in a way few others could. Is that innocence or stupidity?'

"It was great, Mashiro! You should join me," Arika laughed, grabbing Mashiro's and Nina's hands.

"Wait, I..." Nina started but Arika was insistent and soon all three girls were splashing about in the water. It really did feel nice, cooler than the surrounding air but still warmed enough by the sun.

In the water much of Arika's clumsiness remained, but she clearly had gotten the basics of swimming down at last. She paddled with a innocent energy, splashing about as her swimsuit clung to her developing form, highlighting growing breasts and well shaped hips. A blush stained Nina's cheeks as she saw how Arika's nipples poked against the fabric of her suit.

Firmly deciding not to look Nina rolled onto her back, keeping her gaze focused on the blue shy as she let her arms spread out to help 'It's just that you haven't done anything for a long while,' she thought, 'that's all.'

"Nina?" Arika called after exchanging a look with Mashiro, "are you still ticklish?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nina started to say before she realized their intent. Arika disappeared beneath the water as she yelped, "Wait, don't...!" Before she could say more hands ran across her back and sides, triggering sensitive nerve endings that made her jerk and shake.

Arika's head popped up as she continued to tickle away. "You still sound cute when you laugh," she said, barely avoiding Nina's thrashing limbs.

"Bwa ha h ha... glub!" Nina dropped a bit underwater, taking in a mouthful before she could get her mouth shut. Before she could slide under any deeper she felt firm hands grabbing her as both Arika and Mashiro helped support her.

"Sorry Nina," Arika said as her friend coughed in her arms. It was just like back when they were both Coral students, but different too.

"Sorry," Mashiro agreed as she held onto one side of Nina, "I should be keeping Arika on a shorter leash."

"Mashiro," Arika pouted.

Nina laughed and coughed as she felt both girls supporting her, surprised at how nice it was to be back here once more. "Let's get back to shore," she managed to get out, her throat still a bit sore.

"Sure," Arika nodded quickly as they all swam back to the sandy shore.

Nina paused in the sunlight, clearing her throat from the last of the lake water as she remembered the past, good times... and bad.. "Mashiro, Arika," she turned to them with a sad smile, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for Arika trying to drown you," Mashiro laughed as she squeezed water from her hair.

"No," Nina shook her head sadly, "I've wanted to say sorry to both of you for everything that happened before..."

Arika smiled at her as she took her hand, "Nina, we all made mistakes that lead to what happened..."

"She's right," Mashiro agreed, "there's no way Nagi could have been as successful as he was if I hadn't made those mistakes earlier."

"Still..." Nina sighed.

Arika hugged her suddenly, "Nina, if you don't stop this I'll tickle you again!"

Mashiro laughed as she grabbed Nina too, "And I'll help."

"Mercy, please!" Nina had time to yelp before both women mercilessly tickled her once more.

"They never grow up, do they?" Natsuki murmured as she and Shizuru watched from a shady tree nearby.

"And you wouldn't want us to," Shizuru purred as she kissed her lingeringly.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Mai Otome Zwei

Adaptations: Two

The little cabin was lit by a few candles as Nina sat down at the desk, carefully flattening the paper out before she took her pen and wrote, 'Dear Sergei...' Nina sighed, looking at the sheet as she considered what to do. Becoming an Otome once more and using the Neptune Emerald made her realize her place was among the Otome, but what was she to do about Sergei?

'I care for him,' Nina admitted to herself as she looked out the window, 'but I don't love him. Maybe I never did...'

"You have a very serious expression on your face," Mashiro noted as she emerged from the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around her slim body.

"Sorry," Nina smiled slightly, "just thinking about what to do with Sergei."

Somewhat tentatively Mashiro said, "I suppose it depends on what you've decided to do about being a Otome."

Nina took a deep breath, "I intend to stay a otome, assuming the headmistress approves."

Arika bounced up from where she sat on one of the beds, throwing her arms around Nina as she happily cried, "Of course she'll approve!"

"Arika," Nina blushed as she fended off the exuberant girl, "get off me."

Mashiro chuckled softly as she watched Nina blushing, once again marveling at the close friendship between the two. Despite everything that happened between them and all the time that had passed, they still were almost as close as they were when they were schoolmates.

'Of course, things are a bit different now,' Mashiro thought, feeling a blush color her own cheeks. She had talked to Natsuki Kuga about it, and the elder otome had explained it was perfectly normal for a ruler and their otome to have such a relationship, but she still wondered...

"So you're breaking up with Sergei?" Arika asked innocently, her arms still wrapped around Nina.

"I need to let him go," Nina admitted, "I like him, but he's not my father, not the man I loved before. It's not fair to me or him to keep holding on this way."

"I understand," Mashiro nodded seriously, "and if you need any help, you can always call on me."

"Thank you." Nina finally got Arika off her as she sat back with a sigh. "I noticed there's only two beds here," she said, "do you want the single, Mashiro?"

Mashiro firmly commanded herself not to blush, but Arika replied before she could formulate a clear response.

"It's all right," Arika said cheerfully as she sat down on the side of the bed, "Mashiro and I always sleep together."

Mashiro blushed, "Arika!"

Arika looked at her quizzically, "Yes?"

Mashiro looked at her otome in a exasperated way as she sighed, "You don't have to put it so bluntly, Arika."

Arika smiled slightly, "It's not like Nina's surprised, are you Nina?"

Nina blushed as she nodded slightly, "A few of the teachers at Windbloom discussed it, though I never went to the advanced course." Silently she added, 'And like most students I was well aware of Nao's nocturnal activities...'

"Advanced course?" Mashiro asked tentatively, not entirely sure that she really wanted to know the answer.

Arika leaned forward as she gestured excitedly, "Two of the meister otome come in and give a demonstration of various techniques."

"Seriously?" Mashiro blinked, blushing once more.

"Yeah," Arika nodded eagerly, "Ahn was visiting, and she demonstrated with meister Meia. It was... educational."

"I've met Ahn," Mashiro shook her head ruefully, "and now I'm going to have to concentrate not to think about her doing THAT."

"Just stay away from her when she drinks," Arika advised seriously.

Nina nodded, having heard the rumors as she noted, "Ahn gets out of control when she drinks alcohol."

Mashiro's eyes widened, "Is she the one who molested you, Arika?"

"Molested?" Nina repeated, surprised.

Arika blushed, "It's not quite that bad, Mashiro. She just... well, cuddled me to her breasts then tried to strip everyone naked."

Mashiro blinked a few times then said dryly, "If that's your idea of not that bad, I don't want to hear about a disaster."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Juliet Nao Zhang sneezed suddenly, the redhead shaking her head ruefully. "Someone must b talking about me," she noted.

Yukariko Steinberg smiled as the brown haired woman asked, "You're surprised?"

"No, not really," Nao conceded cheerfully. They sat together on the beach as the light began to face, the water of the lake lapping peacefully at the shore. She looked over at Yukariko curiously, "Why did you agree to see me?"

Yukariko nervously pushed her short hair back, "Maybe I was hoping I could save you."

Nao actually snorted with amusement at that thought. "Don't try to joke, please," Nao laughed as she lay back, her robe opening to reveal a very scanty swimsuit.

With a gulp Yukariko looked away, faintly ashamed at the stirring within her body caused by her beauty. "I'm not joking," she protested.

Nao reached out to caress her cheek, turning Yukariko's head to face her's. "You're a beautiful woman," she told the older woman softly, "you shouldn't let that beauty go to waste."

"Nao..." Yukariko moaned softly as the girl's hand cupped her neck then slid down over her collarbone.

"Is that a Nao no," Nao purred as she kissed her teasingly, "or a Nao yes?"

"Hmm," Yukariko sighed with pleasure as Nao licked her cheeks, the girl's hands roaming daringly over her own conservative suit.

"No," Nao nibbled teasingly at her ear, "or yes?"

Choking back a moan Yukariko pulled the young woman close as she gasped, "Yes!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nina settled onto the bed and lay back, trying very hard not to lesaten to the giggling as Mashiro and Arika got comfortable in the bed. It was bad enough knowing the two woman slept together, but even worse was how they had almost seemed to tease her.

First Mashiro had stripped down, revealing a slim young girl's body blossoming into woman hood. While small her beasts were well formed, and her hips were already beginning to take on a more rounded shape. On the other hand Arika was farther along in her development, her perky breasts bouncing a bit as she strode from the bath to where Mashiro waited in the bed.

'Do they have to walk around naked?' Nina thought despairingly, wishing she could hide her blushing face.

Mashiro and Arika exchanged a hidden smile, seeing the blush on Nina's face and her hungry eyes. "Arika," Mashiro instructed, "you lay down first, then I'll climb in."

"Right, Mashiro," Arika chuckled as she climbed in, then Mashiro snuggled in beside her, Arika throwing a arm around the smaller girl.

'They'd better not do anything,' Nina thought to herself grimly, 'or I'll get a bucket of water and dump it on them.'

Mashiro gave a contented sigh as she settled, then rested her head on Arika's beasts as she sighed, "Thank you."

Without really thinking about it Nina turned in her bed, watching Arika and Mashiro laying there together. 'They really do fit together,' she mused as Arika pulled a blanket over them, 'even though they're more like lifelong friends.'

"Sleep tight, Mashiro," Arika murmured, tenderly stroking her hair.

Nina blushed, imagining those fingers running her own black hair. It had been a long time since she'd let someone touch her in anything resembling an tender way, in fact the last time she could recall such a tender touch... it had been when she bathed with Arika and Erstin well over a year ago.

They lay there for awhile, only the sound of their breathing echoing then Mashiro spoke up softly, "Nina?"

Nina gulped, hoping the two of them did not know what had been going through her mind. "Yes?" she answered.

"If you like," Mashiro offered, "we could push the beds together." She smiled slightly, "It gets cool overnight in the valley, and it'd keep us warmer."

Nina silently wrestled with temptation, but it was a losing fight. "Is that okay, Arika?" she asked politely.

"Come on over," Arika grinned happily.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Mai Otome Zwei

Adaptations: Three

"It's about time you got here," Aoi chided as the brown haired woman hugged Chie Hallard, smiling up at her fondly.

Chie smiled back, her black hair falling rakishly into her eyes. "Sorry," Chie said wryly, "it's harder to get away now that I'm head of the Delta Otome team in Aries."

As Chie put a arm around Aoi they walked through the gardens towards Windbloom castle, the two of them cuddling close together. "You'd better not be doing anything with those three," Aoi warned her teasingly.

"I'd never do something like that," Chie chuckled as she added, "besides, they seem to be into each other."

Aoi looked up at her in surprise, "And how do you know that?"

Chie actually blushed a little as she confessed, "Well, I walked in on them one night."

"And I bet you watched them for a bit, too," Aoi laughed. She looked amused as she added, "I sort of wish we could join the others at Cat-god mountain lake, but someone's got to keep a eye on things here."

"It gives me a opportunity to be alone with you," Chie smiled at her sexily, "that's good enough for me."

"Chie...," Aoi murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Ahem," Sakomizu cleared his throat as the portly man gave them both a pained look. "Could you not do this in the courtyard?" he sighed.

"Sorry," Aoi laughed, "I got carried away."

"It's been awhile," Chie laughed, remembering several times the older man had scolded her and Aoi before.

"That it has," Sakomizu agreed, his eyes reflecting his own amused memories.

"If you two are done catching up," Aoi gently dragged Chie towards the castle, "I intend to catch up with Chie... very intimately."

Sakomizu blushed, "Have fun."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile, with a soft groan Nina gradually came awake, laying in a tangle of sheets on the beds as the morning sun shone in. It took her a few moments to register that she was pressed up against the sleeping Arika, her face nearly mashed up against her breasts.

'Eeek,' Nina tried to pull back, only to realize that Mashiro was curled up against her back, her arms wrapped around Nina.

"Hmm, Nina," Mashiro grumbled in her sleep, "no more..."

Nina's eyes widened even more, if that were possible. 'What happened here last night?!' she thought, trying to recall. She remembered pushing the beds together, her Arika and Mashiro settling down then...

"Nina?" Arika looked down at her sleepily as she murmured, "You're awake."

"What was your first hint?" Nina growled as she tried to ease herself out of Arika's rather perky bust.

"Hmph," Mashiro made a incoherent sound of protest, her hands tightening around Nina and not incidentally grabbing hold of her breasts.

"Eeek!" Nina squealed in surprise as she was groped hard. "Not so rough," Nina snapped in reflexed as she twisted free from the young queen's grip, accidentally bopping Mashiro on the head with her elbow.

"Oww!" Mashiro came fully awake, rubbing at her head as she glared around her, "What did you do that for?!"

"You grabbed my breasts," Nina blurted.

"Again," Arika helpfully added.

"Huh?" Mashiro looked at her blankly a moment then blushed.

"Again?" Nina echoed, then she blushed as memories of last night finally rushed back in. Mashiro and her... her and Arika... all three of them together?!

"You're awfully pale," Mashiro noted gently. She looked at Arika, "Could you get her some water?"

"Right," Arika bounced up with her typical energy and trotted from the room.

Waiting until Arika was out of the room Mashiro sighed, "I'm sorry if we pushed you into doing something you were uncomfortable with."

Nina smiled back at her wanly, "It's all right." She took a deep breath as she confessed, "It's just... it was my first time."

"What?!" both Mashiro and Arika replied, Arika having returned with the water just in time to hear that.

Nina made a soft growling sound deep in the back of her throat as she told them, "Don't act so surprised."

"Your first threesome, or...?" Arika had to ask.

"My first time, period," Nina blushed brighter under their surprised gazes.

Mashiro blinked, "But I thought you and Erstin... I mean, everyone knew she was in love with you."

Nina gave Arika a pointed look, who blushed slightly. "What?" Arika said defensively, "Even I saw it."

"I knew how she felt," Nina nodded, "but we never..."

Mashiro patted her on the arm gently, her expression compassionate.

Arika smiled as she handed Nina the water, "Here, this might make you feel better." She sat down on the edge of the bed, all three relaxing a moment.

"Thank you," Nina drank, feeling the tension leave her body.

On reflection she didn't regret last night, even though her memories still made her blush. She was still surprised at her own agressiveness, not to mention Mashiro's skill as a lover. And Arika... well, she was like a loving, over enthusiastic puppy.

'Well,' Nina mentally added, 'she's like a puppy trained by that sex-fiend, Nao.'

"Are you going to be all right?" Mashiro asked again.

"It's all right," Nina blushed as she conceded, "I enjoyed myself, actually."

"Oh good," Arika beamed.

"I'm glad," Mashiro smiled at Nina warmly as she admitted, "I like you a lot, nearly as much as I do Arika."

Arika nodded, "Me too."

Nina found herself smiling back, touched by how much it all meant to her.

Before any of them could continue, the ringing of a phone pierced the relative calm. "Damn it," Mashiro sighed as she hurried over to the cabin's phone. She answered it and listened, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Nina asked as Mashiro put the phone down.

"Dr. Yohko wants to see us at Garderobe," Mashiro frowned, "she may have found a means of seperating us."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yohko paced back and forth in her lab beneath Garderobe academy, her long white labcoat fluttering around her. "With Irina's assistance," she concluded, "we've devised a method that I believe will have a ninety percent chance of success."

Irina blushed as she pushed up her glasses, "I just asked a few questions, that's all."

"And the other ten percent?" Natsuki asked, the headmistress looking vaguely skeptical.

"There's a small chance of failure," Yohko conceded, "but it shouldn't be harmful."

"I think," Shizuru drawled, "the decision should be up to them."

"What do you think?" Natsuki turned to the three young woman.

Mashiro frowned thoughtfully, "I'm not sure..."

Nina put her hand on Mashiro's shoulder, "Can we talk?"

The three young woman huddled together off to the side in the lab, talking softly. Natsuki raised a eyebrow as Nina told Mashiro something surprising, judging by her expression. Arika looked amused as she listened and tossed in comments, the three beginning to smile and nod as they reached a agreement.

"Professor Yohko," Arika turned to ask, "is there a time limit on doing your procedure?"

Yohko raised a eyebrow, "No, not that I'm aware of."

Nina spoke up, "Headmistress, is there a rule saying someone can not have two otome?"

Natsuki smiled slightly, suspecting where this was going. "Not as such, no," she nodded.

Mashiro smiled gravely, "Then for the time being I'd prefer the situation to remain as is." Wryly she added, "Considering Windbloom's history, we could probably use two otome."

'Besides,' Nina thought as she took both Arika and Mashiro's hands, 'it gives us more time to understand what's going on between us.'

End

Notes: I wanted to touch on the main 'otome couples' as well as cover as few other characters. I rather considered writing a bit on Tomoe too, since she kinda intrigues me, but I couldn't figure out a good way to slip that in. Maybe a one-shot latter, we'll see. Nina being a virgin seemed to make sense from what we saw in Mai Otome and her still being able to transform in Zwei.


End file.
